vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan's Diaries: Origins
Stefan's Diaries: Origins is the first book in the trilogy Stefan's Diaries. It is a prequel to , and it is written by a ghostwriter. The book was released on November 2, 2010. The next in the trilogy is Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust. Summary A love triangle that will span eternity . . . The year is 1864 and the Civil War rages on. But seventeen-year-old Stefan Salvatore is fighting a battle on his own. Engaged to someone he does not love, Stefan falls for a mysterious girl named Katherine Pierce. With her gleaming, beautiful curls and mischievous brown eyes, Katherine is beautiful and seductive . . . but she also harbors a dark secret: She's a vampire. Plot Stefan had great respect for his father Giuseppe but is horrified to discover that Giuseppe planned to marry Stefan off to Rosalyn Cartwright. Not wanting to disappoint his father, Stefan goes through with Giuseppe's plans but discovers that he has fallen in love with another maiden, a beautiful young girl named Katherine Pierce whom Giuseppe allowed shelter after her family died in Atlanta. Damon, Stefan's older brother, returns from the army and is immediately taken with Katherine as well. While Stefan attempts to do his job of wooing Rosalyn, Damon spends time with Katherine, much to Stefan's resentment. At the Founder's Ball, Stefan finally proposes to Rosalyn who accepts happily, but a saddened Stefan goes to his father's study. He is interrupted by Katherine who amazes him with her knowledge of literature. Stefan, overcome with temptation, kisses her, but after realizing what he did, he fled to find his fiancée who he discovers has been murdered. For weeks, Stefan is distressed by Rosalyn's death, though he did not love her. Katherine's handmaid Emily arrived with flowers Katherine sent for him and warns him not to eat anything that Cordelia, his childhood nanny, gave him. Soon Katherine visits him in his room, and Stefan is overcome by his desire for her and they sleep together. Cheered up by his love for Katherine, Stefan livens up and constantly sneaks off to be with her. One night, he discovered she was a vampire and was horrified, but she compelled him to keep her secret. In the meantime, the Founders of Mystic Falls know that vampires are behind the attacks. Giuseppe recruits Stefan into the cause, but Stefan worries for Katherine and her vampire friends, Pearl and Anna. He tries to persuade Giuseppe into believing that not all vampires were evil, knowing that his father was fond of Katherine, but Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, and when Stefan went to Katherine and she bites him, she was poisoned. Giuseppe arrived as Katherine took her true form in front of Stefan: a fanged and red-eyed monster. Disgusted, Stefan does as Giuseppe told him and fled to retrieve Sheriff Forbes and a deputy, Noah, to the estate. Damon is furious with Stefan as he too knew Katherine's secret and Stefan decided to help Damon rescue her. They managed to distract the deputies long enough to free her from her bonds, but are both shot and killed in the process. Stefan wakes up the next day to discover by Emily that he is transitioning into a vampire. She gave him a ring of lapis lazuli to protect him from the sun. Stefan is, at first, confused, but understands what has happened to himself. Emily answers a few of his questions and confirms that Katherine had indeed killed Rosalyn. Stefan goes to see his father who reveals that he was the one to kill him. He tries again, and in defense, Stefan throws him off and Giuseppe is mortally wounded. Stefan tastes his father's blood and becomes a vampire, but when he offers to save Giuseppe, his father refuses and dies. Stefan later attacks Alice, a barmaid, and takes her to Damon. He forces Damon to feed, completing his transformation into a vampire. Notes * In this book, Honoria Fell is named "Honoria Fell''s''" and Johnathan Gilbert's name is spelled "Jonathan". * The book extends the back-story of the characters from the TV series. * Few acts and minor details in the storyline differ from the TV series. * Whether or not the novels are counted as canon to the series, are widely debated by fans. External links * Source - Vampire-Diaries.net * Read first 7 chapters See also Category:The Vampire Diaries Novels Category:Stefan's Diaries